Visions
by Luv Eternity
Summary: Brooke Davis has an ordinary life until a terrible accident strikes. Then she began to have "visions." Will her life ever be the same again? (Give thanks to Kushi1515 for inspiring me to write this.) With some Leyton, Breyton, and Naley!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Brooke's P.O.V:**

**"Hey B. Davis." said Peyton**

**"Hey, I have some exciting news." said Brooke**

**"What?" asked Brooke**

**"My designs are gonna be in a fashion show!" said Brooke**

**"Oh my God. That's great news, Brooke." said Peyton**

**"I just need to go to New York for like 2 weeks." said Brooke**

**"I'm so happy for you." said Peyton**

**"I don't wanna leave you." said Brooke**

**"You're coming back. It's time for you to live your dream." said Peyton**

**"I'm going to new York." said Brooke**

**"Yes you are." said Peyton**

**Next Day:**

**"I'm gonna miss you B. Davis." said Peyton**

**"I'm gonna miss you, too." said Brooke**

**"Have fun. And be careful." said Peyton**

**"I will, mother." said Brooke**

**"We're serious." said Lucas**

**"I know and I appreciate it." said Brooke, "I love you guys."**

**"We love you too. Have a nice trip." said Brooke**

**Next Day In New York:**

**"Brooke Davis?" asked Tess**

**"I'm Brooke Davis." said Brooke**

**"Hi, I'm Tess Phillips. This is my show." said Tess**

**"Congratulations." said Brooke**

**"Do you have everything?" asked Tess**

**"Yes." said Brooke, "I'm ready to go."**

**"Ok, this is everything you need to know for tomorrow." said Tess as she hands Brooke a piece of paper**

**"Umm... this says the fashion show is Tuesday. Today is Sunday." said Brooke**

**"Ok?" asked Tess**

**"They said it was tomorrow. I only have a plane ticket to leave tomorrow." said Brooke**

**"I don't know what to tell you then." said Tess then walks away**

**That Night:**

**"What are you gonna do?" asked Peyton on the computer**

**"I don't know. I'm gonna have to find some kind of way." said Brooke**

**"I can help you out." said Sara**

**"This is my model, Sara." said Brooke**

**"Hi." said Peyton**

**"How can you help me?" asked Brooke**

**"My brother is driving to Virginia tomorrow. He's gonna have to drive through North Carolina." said Sara**

**"You think he'll drive me?" asked Brooke**

**"Yeah. I'll call him right now." said Tess**

**"Thanks Sara." said Brooke**

**"No problem." said Sara**

**"Looks like i'm coming home after all." said Brooke**

**"Yay!" said Peyton**

**2 Days Later:**

**"Tree Hill, right?" asked Jack (Sara's Brother)**

**"Yeah, thanks for taking me." said Brooke**

**"No prob." said Jack then turns on the radio**

_**"If you ask me how I'm doing**_

_**I would say I'm doing just fine**_

_**I would lie and say that you're not on my mind**_

_**But I go out, and I sit down at a table set for two**_

_**And finally I'm forced to face the truth**_

_**No matter what I say I'm..**_

_**Not over you,**_

_**Not over you"- Gavin Degraw**_

**"Look out!" yells Brooke as a truck slides and heads it's way over to Jack's car**

**"Hang on!" yells Jack as he swings the steering wheel and the car begans to roll down a hill**

**"Jack! Jack, are you ok?" said Brooke then begans to climb out the window and takes out her phone**

**"Sara! We had an accident." said Brooke**

**At the Hospital:**

**"You're gonna be fine." said Dr. Hill**

**"What about Jack?" asked Brooke**

**"He should be fine, too. Might need some surgery." said Dr. Hill**

**"Shouldn't you call your friends?" asked Sara**

**"Nah, I don't want them to worry." said Brooke, "I should get going."**

**"Where are you going to go? You have no ride." said Sara**

**"I'll find a way." said Brooke**

**"Here." said Sara as she hands Brooke 300 dollars**

**"What is this?" asked Brooke**

**"Go home." said Sara, "I wouldn't have that money if it wasn't for you. Take it." then puts the money in Brooke's hand and leaves**

**Next Day:**

**"I'm home." said Brooke**

**"Brooke!" said Peyton**

**"Hey." said Brooke**

**"How was your trip?" asked Peyton**

**"Interesting." said Brooke**

**"I'm gonna go get some water then you can tell me all about your trip." said Peyton**

**"Ok." said Brooke then something weird happens**

_**"I hate you, you are such a liar. I hate you."**_

_**"Let me explain."**_

_**"No, I don't want you to. Just leave and never come back."**_

**"Brooke!" yells Peyton snapping Brooke out of her vision**

**"Uh?" asked Brooke**

**"You zoned out. Sure you ok?" asked Peyton**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Brooke's P.O.V:**

**"So... who are you taking to the dance?" asked Peyton, "Brooke!"**

**"Uh?" asked Brooke**

**"Why do you keep doing that?" asked Peyton**

**"I'm sorry. I don't know what's going on with me." said Brooke**

**"Well, what I was saying was who are you taking to the dance?" asked Peyton**

**"I don't know, Felix." said Brooke**

**"You can take Lucas." said Peyton**

**"No, we agreed that we weren't gonna date Lucas." said Brooke**

**"I know." said Peyton**

**"Hey guys." said Haley**

**"Hey." said Brooke**

_**"I wish you would leave."**_

_**"Im sorry."**_

_**"This is all my fault."**_

_**"You're damn right."**_

_**"This is not your fault."**_

_**"I hate you.."**_

**"Brooke, snap out of it."said Peyton**

**"I gotta go." said Brooke**

**"I'll see you later then." said Peyton**

**"Yeah." said Brooke**

**"What's wrong with her?" asked Haley**

**"I don't know. She's been acting really wierd lately." said Peyton**

**At Tric:**

**"You look like you could use a drink." said Karen, "You ok?"**

**"I don't know. My life is sooo complicated." said Brooke**

**"What's going on?" asked Karen**

**"It's just.. these strange things been happening." said Brooke**

**"You sure you ok?" asked Karen**

**"Yeah. I'm gonna head home. I have tons of homework to do." said Brooke**

**"You take care of yourself." said Karen**

**"I will. Thanks Karen." said Brooke then leaves**

**At Peyton's House:**

**"She died. Mom died and you just hook up with her best friend?" asked Peyton**

**"I love her." said Larry**

**"No, you love mom. I can't believe this. And you lied to me." said Peyton**

**"I'm sorry." said Larry**

**"I really love your father." said Lisa**

**"You are my mom's best friend. How are you just gonna get with her husband?" asked Peyton**

**"We didn't want to tell you like this." said Lisa**

**"I hate you, you are such a liar. I hate you." said Peyton**

**"Let me explain." said Larry**

**"No, I don't want you to. Just leave and never come back." said Peyton**

**"We still love you, Peyton. And your mom." said Lisa**

**"I wish you would leave." said Peyton**

**"Im sorry." said Larry**

**"This is all my fault." said Lisa**

**"You're damn right." said Peyton**

**"This is not your fault." said Larry**

**"I hate you.." said Peyton, "Just get out."**

**"Come on." said Larry**

**"What's going on?" asked Brooke**

**"We were just leaving." said Larry**

**"And not coming back." said Peyton then goes into her room and slams her door**

**"I knew this would happen." said Brooke**

**"What?" asked Larry**

**"Nothing." said Brooke**

**Next Day:**

**"Hey mom, it's me. You probably know about Dad and Lisa already. I'm totally against it. I just wanted to say that I love and miss you." said Peyton**

**"Me too." said Brooke**

**"Come on." said Peyton**

**"Hey." said Lucas**

**"Hey." said Peyton**

**"Hey, haven't seen you in a while." said Brooke**

**"Glad to have you back." said Lucas then gives Brooke a hug**

**"Anybody up for pizza?" asked Peyton**

**"I'm up for it." said Brooke**

**"Sounds great to me." said Lucas**

**At Marco's Pizzeria:**

**"I have something to tell you guys." said Brooke**

**"What?" asked Peyton**

**"Well, umm... I have a date to the dance." said Brooke**

**"That's great." said Lucas**

**"Who is it?" asked Peyton**

**"Um... Felix." said Brooke**

**"Felix?" asked Peyton**

**"That's not gonna work." mumbles Lucas**

**"Yeah." said Brooke as Lucas begans to laugh**

**"Ok then." said Peyton**

**At Peyton's House:**

**"Bye." said Peyton**

**"Bye. Need anything just call." said Lucas**

**"We should be good." said Peyton**

**"Yeah. Go." said Brooke laughing**

**"Bye." said Peyton then closes the door**

_**"Not in a friend way. I'm in love with you."**_

_**"You're not suppose to be in love with me."**_

_**"Well I am. And I wanna be together."**_

_**"We can't."**_

_**"Yes we can." (kiss)**_

**"Hey. You ready to watch the movie?" asked Peyton**

**"Umm.. not really. I have to go." said Brooke**

**"What is this? It's like you're not the same Brooke anymore." said Peyton**

**"I'm not." said Brooke**

**"What is it? You can tell me." said Peyton**

**"Not this." said Brooke then leaves**

**Next Day:**

**"Hey." said Brooke**

**"Bye." said Peyton then gets up from the table**

**"Peyton." said Brooke**

**"What? You made it perfectly clear that we are not best friends." said Brooke**

**"Like you don't have your secrets." said Brooke**

**"What that's suppose to mean?" asked Peyton**

**"Do you love Lucas?" asked Brooke**

**"It's really sad that you have to ask me that, best friend." said Peyton then walks away**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Rivercourt:**

**"You guys not talking?" asked Lucas**

**"Not really. She's been so distant. She actually asked me did I love you." said Peyton**

**"Do you?" asked Lucas getting up from the bench**

**"Doesn't matter. Couldn't if I wanted to. Why you ask?" asked Lucas**

**"Just askin." said Lucas**

**"Really?" asked Peyton**

**"I love you, you know that?" said Lucas**

**"I love you, too." said Peyton**

**"Not in a friend way. I'm in love with you." said Lucas**

**"You're not suppose to be in love with me." said Peyton**

**"Well I am. And I wanna be together." said Lucas**

**"We can't." said Peyton**

**"Yes we can." said Lucas then kisses Peyton**

**"And i'm not the best friend." said Brooke then walks off**

**"Brooke! Brooke wait!" yells Peyton**

**"Leave me alone Peyton. We made a pact. You said you didn't love him." said Brooke**

**"I know we made a pact. And I don't. But I like him." said Peyton, "This just happened. We weren't together."**

**"I'm sorry that i've been distant. But youwill always be my best friend." said Brooke**

**"Then why are you standing in the shadows?" asked Peyton**

**"I can't tell you." said Brooke**

**"Wow. Ok." said Peyton then walks toward Lucas**

**Brooke's House:**

**"I don't know what to do. I'm so confused. Why did this happen to me." said Brooke talking to the mirror**

_**"Maybe we should go to the dance together."**_

_**"I don't wanna hurt Brooke."**_

_**"She'll be fine. You guys are best friends forever remember?"**_

_**"Fine, i'll go with you."**_

_**"Look out!"**_

**"Oh my God. I have to find Peyton." said Brooke**

**Karen's Cafe:**

**"Peyton!" yells Brooke from a distant**

**"Maybe we should go to the dance together." said Lucas**

**"I don't wanna hurt Brooke." said Peyton**

**"She'll be fine. You guys are best friends forever remember?" said Lucas**

**"Fine, i'll go with you." said Peyton**

**"Oh no. Peyton!" screams Brooke**

**"Brooke?" asked Peyton**

**"Look out!" said Lucas**

**"Peyton!" screams Brooke**

**"Stop!" yells Lucas at a car**

**"I'm ok." said Peyton then the car drives away**

**"Come back here." yells Lucas at the car**

**"Are you ok?" asked Brooke**

**"How did you know that was going to happen?" asked Peyton**

**"I gotta go." said Brooke**

**"Brooke!" yells Lucas**

**"Brooke stop!" yells Peyton**

**Brooke's House:**

**(Brooke Crying)**

**"You ok?" asked Karen**

**"No." said Brooke**

**"It's ok. Whatever it is, you'll get through it." said Karen hugging Brooke**

**"I don't know what i'm gonna do." said Brooke**

**"You'll be fine. You are very strong." said Karen**

**"Lucas and Peyton are dating." said Brooke**

**"Is that what this is about?" asked Karen**

**"Part of it. We made a pact." said Brooke**

**"You should've saw that coming." said Karen**

**"I kinda did." said Brooke, "Just I be happy for them?"**

**"Yes. Just because you're upset doesn;t mean you have to risk having two friends." said Karen**

**"I just talk to her." said Brooke**

**"There you go." said Karen then gets off the floor to leave**

_**"We will never be best friends again."**_

_**"How can you say that?"**_

_**"Like this." (slams door)**_

**"Brooke? You ok?" asked Karen**

**"Honestly, I don't know." said Brooke**

**Peyton's House:**

**"I'm sorry for the way i've been acting." said Brooke**

**"What's up with that?" asked Peyton**

**"I don't know. I guess it's true that new places change you. New York changed me, alot." said Brooke**

**"Will we ever be the same as before?" asked Peyton**

**"Maybe not. But that's ok. I don't think you should date Lucas." said Brooke**

**"Why not?" asked Peyton**

**"I don't want him to come between us." said Brooke**

**"Correction: He's not coming between us. He's coming between you. You and your wall." said Peyton**

**"My wall?" asked Brooke**

**"Yes. Why can't you just be happy for me. Why can't anyone know when to stop. First my Dad and Lisa now you." said Peyton**

**"You really need to calm down. It's not my fault that you're insecure." said Brooke**

**"I'm insecure? You're the one trying to get me to dump Lucas n order to be your best friend." said Peyton**

**"This is not my fault. Just like it's not your Dad and Lisa's fault your mom died. Youi need to grow up." said Brooke**

**"Really?" asked Peyton**

**"I didn't mean it like that." said Brooke, "I had this feeling that Lucas was going to break us apart."**

**"If anybody's breaking us up it's you." said Peyton**

**"Peyton." said Brooke**

**"We will never be best friends again." Brooke**

**"How can you say that?" asked Brooke**

**"Like this." said Peyton then slams the door**

**"Just like my vision." said Brooke then walks away from the door**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**At School:**

**"You are so adorable." said Lucas then him and Peyton laugh**

**"Hey Luke, can I speak to Peyton?" asked Brooke**

**"Um... sure." said Lucas then leaves the table**

**"What do you want, Brooke?" asked Peyton**

**"I'm sorry about yesterday. You know I didn't mean what I said." said Brooke, "I can't lose my best friend."**

**"Best friend? You won't even tell me what's going on with you." said Peyton**

**"Fine, Peyton, fine. I got into an accident in New York." said Brooke**

**"What?" asked Peyton shocked**

**"I'm fine. There was just a little damage." said Brooke**

**"Whta kind of damage?" asked Peyton**

**"I'm psychic." said Brooke**

**"Really?" asked Peyton**

**"That's how I knew that car was coming. That's how I knew you were gonna slam the door and that's how I knew you and Larry were gonna have that argument." said Brooke**

**"You knew all of that?" asked Peyton**

**"My visions only show me like a clip. Not really much info." said Brooke**

**"Wow. My best friend is psychic." said Peyton, "Why didn't you tell me this from the beginning?"**

**"I didn't know how to. I'm really glad I told you. But you can't telll anyone else, not even Lucas." said Brooke**

**"Promise." said Peyton**

**"Best friends again?" asked Brooke**

**"Yeah, I guess." said Peyton then laughs**

**At Tric:**

**"Hey, haven't seen you in a while." said Karen**

**"Yeah, been kinda busy lately. But i'm better now." said Brooke**

**"That's nice. I've been watching you." said Karen**

**"What do you mean?" asked Brooke frightly**

**"Not like that. Yuo're not happy about this Lucas and Peyton thing. I think you still like Lucas." said Karen**

**"I'm still kinda mad at her for being with Lucas but all I can do is be happy for them. I think they're gonna be ok and i'm gonna be ok." said Brooke**

**"Ok, i'm gonna go get some more music." said Karen**

**"Ok." said Brooke then has a vision**

_**"I love you. But I love Brooke more."**_

_**"She's ok with it."**_

_**"No she's not. I know my best friend."**_

_**"So, were just over like that?"**_

_**"I guess."**_

**"Look like you were daydreamin over there." said Karen**

**"I have to go to Peyton's House. I'll see you later." said Brooke**

**"Ok, bye." said Karen**

**Peyton's House:**

**"Hey, Brooke. I didn't know you were coming over." said Peyton**

**"I'm ok with it." said Brooke**

**"Ok?" asked Peyton**

**"I'm ok with you dating Lucas. Do not break up with him." said Brooke**

**"Ok. Thanks for the approval." said Peyton**

**"I just had a vision." said Brooke**

**"Well, I'm not breaking up with Lucas." said Peyton**

**"Ok. Well since i'm over here, I might as well stay." said Brooke**

**"Maybe not." said Peyton**

**"Why not?" asked Brooke then Lucas comes out of Peyton's room with his shirt off**

**"That's why." said Peyon**

**"Ok then. I'll see you tomorrow. Lucas." said Brooke then leaves and Peyton and Lucas laugh**

**"Awkward..." said Peyton**

**"Yeah." said Lucas**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Tree Hill High/Dance:**

**"Having fun?" asked Peyton**

**"With Felix? No." said Brooke**

**"I think he likes you." said Peyton**

**"Oh, come on. Felix only likes himself." said Brooke**

**"What's going on?" asked Peyton**

**"What do you mean?" asked Peyton**

**"You're different." said Peyton**

**"Hello? I'm psychic." said Brooke**

**"No. You don't care about anything anymore. You would think you would be more..." said Peyton**

**"More concerned?" asked Brooke**

**"Yeah. More funny more creative. Instead of more you're... less." said Peyton**

**"Gee Peyton, thanks." said Brooke then walks away**

**"What's her problem?" asked Lucas**

**"I don't know. I gotta go talk to her." sad Peyton**

**"No problem." said Lucas**

**"Brooke! What's wrong? What did I do this time?" asked Peyton**

**"I don't know ok? Maybe it's just apart of this stupid psychic thing." said Brooke**

**"Come on Brooke." said Peyton**

**"I DON'T KNOW! Maybe it's because... just go to your stupid boyfriend." said Brooke then walks off**

**"Hey." said Lucas**

**"We need to talk." said Peyton**

**"What is it?" asked Lucas**

**"We need to break up." said Peyton**

**"What? Why?" asked Lucas**

**"I can't do this. It's not fair to had a deal." said Peyton**

**"What?" said Lucas**

**"I love you. But I love Brooke more." said Peyton**

**"She's ok with it." said Lucas**

**"No she's not. I know my best friend." said Peyton**

**"So, were just over... like that?" asked Lucas**

**"I guess." said Peyton then Lucas walks off**

**At the Punch Bowl Table:**

**"Hey." said Peyton**

**"Hey." said Brooke**

**"Are you ok?" asked Peyton**

**"Yeah, i'm somewhat better." said Brooke**

**"I broke up with Lucas." said Peyton**

**"What?! Why?" asked Brooke**

**"Because... he wasn't worth losing you." said Peyton**

**"What? You weren't gonna lose me." said Brooke**

**"Yes I was. You weren't happy that I was with Lucas. I couldn't risk losing our friendship." said Peyton**

**"You are the best, you know? But... what about Lucas?" asked Brooke**

**"I guess there is no Lucas anymore, uh?" said Peyton**

**At Tric:**

**"Hey." said Karen, "Aren't you suppose to be at the dance?"**

**"I can't stand to be there." said Lucas**

**"What happened?" asked Karen**

**"Peyton broke up with me." said Lucas**

**"What? Why would she do that?" asked Karen**

**"She said it was because of Brooke. But I don't really care anymore. I'm done with the both of them." said Lucas**

**"Lucas, don't say that." said Karen**

**"It's true." said Lucas, "I'm done with it." then Lucas leaves**

**Tree Hill High:**

**"Hey... Luke. Um.. after school me and Brooke were gonna get some pizza, wanna come?" asked Peyton**

**"Look Peyton, I love you. But I can't take this anymore. I'm done." said Lucas**

**"Luke i'm sorry." said Peyton**

**"Yeah. Me too." said Lucas**

**"How'd it go?" asked Brooke**

**"He hates me." said Peyton**

_**"I can never forgive you, Brooke."**_

_**"How can you say that to me?"**_

_**"You think i'm some sort of game."**_

_**"I didn't say that."**_

_**"Get out my face."**_

_**"Lucas please."**_

**"You had a vision, didn't you?" asked Peyton**

**"Yeah." said Brooke**

**"What happened?" asked Peyton**

**"I think Lucas hates me more than he hates you." said Brooke**

**At Tric:**

**"Hey Karen, is Luke here. He wasn't home." said Brooke**

**"Yeah. He's in the back. Do you want me to get him?" asked Karen**

**"No that's ok." said Brooke then goes into the back, "Hey."**

**"What are you doing here?" asked Lucas**

**"Peyton didn't to hurt you Luke. I didn't mean to hurt you." said Brooke**

**"I'm just sick of the games." said Lucas, "I sick of this triangle."**

**"Lucas you created this triangle." said Brooke**

**"Whatever. Is that why you're here?" asked Lucas**

**"I'm here because we don't wanna lose you, Luke." said Brooke**

**"But you made me lose Peyton." said Lucas**

**"Fine, I made you lose Peyton. But is it really worth losing your friends?" asked Brooke**

**"I have Haley and Nate." said Lucas**

**"Lucas." said Brooke  
"I can never forgive you, Brooke." said Lucas**

**"How can you say that to me?" asked Brooke**

**"You think i'm some sort of game. I loved Peyton." said Lucas**

**"I don't think you're a game and i'm sorry about you and Peyton." said Brooke**

**"Get out my face." said Lucas**

**"Lucas please." said Brooke**

**"I have work to do." said Lucas then walks out of the storage room**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Peyton's House:

"You ok?" asked Peyton

"He hates me ad it's all my fault." said Brooke

"It's both of our faults. We should've been more respectful of Lucas's feelings." said Peyton

"I don't think he'll ever forgive me. Our friendship is over." said Brooke

"You're gonna be ok." said Peyton

"I don't think so. He made that perfectly clear. He hates me." said Brooke then walks off, "I'm going home."

"Call me." said Peyton

"K." said Brooke then leaves

Lucas's House:

(Knock On Door)

"What?" asked Lucas after he opens the door

"Don't be mad at Brooke. I broke up with you because I wanted to. I thought it was for the best. Don' blame Brooke." said Peyton

"It wasn't the best. Obviously you don't know how much I love you." said Lucas

"I'm so sorry." said Peyton

"Not enough." said Lucas then slams the door

"Brooke loves you. Whether you care or not." said Peyton

"What?" asked Lucas opening the door

"Brooke is strong. But I know that she loves you. She doesn't want to admit it because she doesn't want to ruin our friendship. That's why I broke up with you." said Peyton

"Really?" asked Lucas

"We both love you. That's why neither of us can be with you. But we want you to be our friend again. Please?" asked Peyton

"I can't hold back how I feel." said Lucas

"U'm not telling you to. We just can't be together. I want you to accept that because you're my friend. Our friend." said Peyton

"I don't want you to be angry with me. I'm sorry." said Brooke

"Come here." said Lucas opening his arms for a hug, "It's ok."

"I love you, Luke." said Brooke crying

"I love you too." said Lucas (P.S. They're talking about in a friend way)

"The 3 Amigos." said Peyton

Tree Hill High:

"Hey." said Haley

"Hey. How was your night?" asked Brooke

"Sorry. I can't give out that kind of information." said Haley laughing

"Haley James Scott?" asked Peyton

"I knew it." said Brooke

"Whatever. What have you guys been up to?" asked Haley

"Nothing to be honest." said Peyton, "Our lives are so boring."

"True." said Brooke, "I need a man."

(Silence then all girls laugh)

"Whatcha doin?" asked Lucas

"Nothing." said Haley

"You guys talking about me?" asked Nathan

"Cocky much?" asked Brooke

"Haley can answer that." said Nathan

"Ewww..." said Peyton

"You're disgusting." said Lucas

"TMI." said Brooke

"That was so wrong." said Haley

Sorry for the short chapter. If you have any ideas pretty pretty please pm me. If I pm you back saying, "I like it" then it will be used in the next chapter. If I don't pm you bac, either it's because I don't like it or I found a better one but it may be used in other chapters. Please do not get upset if your idea was not used. BYE! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Hey." said Brooke

"Hey. What are you doing here?" asked Lucas

"Peyton had to go somewhere so i'm here." said Brooke

"Glad to be your second choice." said Lucas

"You know I love you." said Brooke

"You too." said Lucas laughing

"In what way?" asked Brooke

"Huh?" asked Lucas

"Nothing. So... have any plans?" asked Brooke

"Not really." said Lucas

"Good. Now come on." said Brooke pulling Lucas

"Where are we going?" asked Lucas

"Somewhere fun." said Brooke continuing to pull Lucas

Bar:

"Remeber this place?" asked Brooke

"Wow." said Lucas

"We had our first date here." said Brooke

"Yeah. I had my first beer here too." said Lucas

"Also the first time I beat you in pool." said Brooke

"No. I let you win." said Lucas

"So, I guess you're up for a little challenge then." said Brooke

"Fine." said Lucas

"Fine." said Brooke, "Prepare to lose... again." then Lucas hits a ball and misses

"Haha." said Brooke

"It was a practice run." said Lucas

"Yeah right." said Brooke then hits and ball and it goes into the hole

"You got lucky." said Lucas

"I bet I did." said Brooke

20 Minutes Later:

"Ok, I quite." said Lucas then Brooke laughs

"I told you." said Brooke

"Whatever." said Lucas

"Yeah." said Brooke

"I have a question." said Lucas

"Ok. What is it?" asked Brooke

"When you said in what way, what did you mean by that?" asked Lucas

"Like... well... in what way do you love me? Do you love as a friend or what?" asked Brooke

"No. You're like a sister to me." said Lucas

"Right." said Brooke

_"Brooke wait!" yells Lucas after Brooke_

"_I need to know the truth." said Brooke_

"_The truth is I care about Peyton" said Lucas_

"_Then what is the difference?" asked Brooke_

"_The difference? The difference is that I love you Brooke, I wanna be with you, not Peyton." said Lucas_

"_But why? I need to know why?" asked Brooke_

"_Because you kink your eyebrows when you're trying to be cute. Because you quote Kmo even though I've actually never seen you read. Because you miss your parents, but you never admit that! And because I've given exactly two of these embarrassing speeches, and they've both been with you. And because we're both gonna get pneumonia, but if you, need to hear why I love you, I can go on all night." said Lucas_

"_You did pretty good." said Brooke _

"You did pretty good." said Brooke

"What are you talking about?" asked Lucas

"Because I kink my eyebrows when im trying to be cute. Because I quote Kmo even though you've never seen me read. Because I miss my parents, but I'll never admit that! And because you've given exactly two embarrassing speeches, and they've both been with me. If you need to hear why you love me, I can go on all night." said Brooke

"Wow." said Lucas

"Kiss me, Luke." said Brooke then Lucas kisses her

Brooke's House:

"Does this feel wrong to you?" asked Brooke

"Not really. We were meant to be together. We were just lying to ourselves." said Lucas

"What abouut Peyton?" asked Brooke

"She's gonna be happy. I think she knew we belonged ans that's why she broke up with me. I've never been so happy to get dumped." said Lucas

"Thanks I guess." said Brooke

"I really do love you." said Lucas

"I know. I love you too." said Brooke

Ok, so this was just a little Brucas chapter. Alot of you wanted them to be together so... now they are. I hope you have enjoyed Visions! Look forward to more.

Sincerely, Luv Eternity


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Brooke's House:

"Have I told you how much I love you today?" said Lucas  
"Not really." said Brooke  
"Well I do...and even when I don't tell you it means a lot to me to know that you're here...it means everything." said Lucas

"I am here...we both are." said Brooke  
"I know. Its good being here...especially with you." said Lucas  
"Hey guys." said Peyton

"Luke, can we talk later. I wanna talk to Peyton alone." said Brooke  
"Okay, see you in a bit" said Lucas  
"Okay, see you later boyfriend… (Pause) What?" said Brooke  
"Nothing, it just feels good to hear you call me boyfriend." said Lucas

"Feels good to say it." said Brooke then Lucas leaves

"Boyfriend?" asked Peyton

"Im sorry. We got together while you were gone. Im so sorry." said Brooke

"You dont have to apologize. I saw it coming." said Peyton

"So you're not mad at me?" asked Brooke

"No." said Peyton

"Wanna hear a secret? I know you do." said Brooke

"Brooke." said Peyton

"Im falling for him. Big time. Speechless right? I know, its crazy right? Its like L-O-V-E MADD crushed out." said Brooke

"Thats-" said Peyton

"I wonder if he feels the same way." said Brooke

"Im sure he does." said Peyton

"So, how was your trip?" asked Brooke

"Normal." said Peyton

Tric:

"Hey Brooke." said Haley

"Hey Hales. Is Lucas here?" asked Brooke

"Nah. Him and Nathan are at their own little basketball practice." said Haley

"Oh, ok." said Brooke then has a vision

_"Nice game, huh?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Next time you might wanna bring your A-game."_

_(laughter)_

_"Lucas, look out!"_

"Oh My God." said Brooke

"Brooke, are you ok?" asked Haley

"Call Peyton and meet me at the school." said Brooke then runs out of Tric

Tree Hill High:

"Nice game, huh?" said Nathan

"Yeah." said Lucas

"Next time you might wanna bring your A-game." said Nathan

(laughter)

"Lucas!" yells Brooke

"Brooke?" asked Lucas

"Lucas, look out!" yells Nathan

(Crash)

"No!" yells Nathan

"Lucas!" yells Brooke running toward Nathan

"Brooke!" yells Peyton

"Oh my God!" yells Haley

"Call 911." said Nathan

"Lucas please. Please!" said Brooke crying

"Hello? We need an ambulance right away. Tree Hill High. Hurry please." said Haley then hangs up the phone

"Its ok." said Peyton holding Brooke

"Nathan." said Haley then Nathan hugs her

Hospital:

"Is everything ok?" asked Karen worrying

"Im so sorry." said Nathan

"It wasnt your fault." said Haley

"Its my fault." said Brooke then walks away

"Ill go talk to her." said Peyton then walks ooff, "Brooke."

"I saw it, Peyton. I knew it was gonna happen and I ddint call them to tell them to be careful. I even yelld out his name and he looked at me. Naybe if I wouldnt have yelled out his name he wouldve been focusing on the road and he wouldne be in the hospital right now." said Brooke then wlaks off

"Brooke!" yells Peyton

"It my fault, Peyton. Its mine." said Brooike then leaves

Brooke's House:

(Brooke Crying)

"Brooke? Brooke?" asked Peyton

"Leave me alone." said Brooke

"You're not getting rid of me that easy." said Peyton

"Im sick." said Brooke hiding under her covers

"From what?" asked Peyton

"Visions." said Brooke

"Brooke, come out from under there." said Peyton

"No." said Brooke

"Come out!" yells Peyton pulling Brooke's feet but Brooke is hanging on the the head board

"NOOO!" yells Brooke

"Brooke! Stop!" yells Peyton

"NOOO!" yells Brooke

"You know what? I give up. Bye, Brooke." said Peyton

"Peyton wait." said Brooke, "What if he doesnt make it?"

"You cant think like that. He's gonna make it." said Peyton

"I hope so." said Brooke

"Dont hope. Know." said Peyton


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Brooke's House:

"Hey." said Peyton

"Hey." said Brooke

"Feeling any better?" asked Peyton

"No. I dont think I ever will." said Brooe

"Brooke." said Peyton

"No Peyton. I messed up. Now he could die and it's all because of me." said Brooke

"Maybe you should go talk to him." said Peyton

"No thank you." said Brooke

"Brooke, you cant just sit around feeling sorry for yourself." said Peyton

"Yes I can. Watch." said Brooke

"Brooke get up. I'll take you to the hospital. Please?" asked Peyton

"Fine. I'll go tomorrow." said Brooke

"Ok." said Peyton

Hospital:

"You're gonna be fine." said Peyton

"Ok." said Brooke then walks into the room

"Hey. I didn't get to live the life I wanted to. I seemed to have failed myself. I love the you, I truely do. I don't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry if you feel this is unfair.

I hope you will be fine. There's so much stuff piling up and I dont think I can take it anymore. I need to be stronger than this. Life kicks you sometimes. It scares

you and beats you up, but there's a day when you realize that you're not just a survivor. You're a warrior. You're tougher than anything it throws at you. It's important

to have somebody who can make you laugh, somebody you can trust, somebody that, you know, turns you on, and that person is you Luke. I didnt want this for you.

Im sorry." said Brooke then she begins to cry

"Hey, its ok." said Peyton hugging Brooke

"Promise me you'll never leave me." said Brooke

"Im not going anywhere. Ever." said Peyton

Brooke's House:

"I think its time for me to tell everyone about my visions." said Brooke

"What?" asked Peyton

"I have to. Its effected people." said Brooke

"If you want to tell them about your visions... its your choice." said Peyton

"Im gonna tell them. When I go to the hospital. Im gonna do it." said Brooke

Hospital:

"Hey." said Brooke

"Hey, havent seen you here in a while." said Karen

"Yeah, im sorry. It was hard for me to come." said Brooke

"Its not your fault, Brooke." said Haley

"Yes. It is." said Brooke

"How?" asked Nathan, "That car came out of nowhere."

"No it didnt. I was at Tric talking to Haley and I blanked out. I blanked out because I had a visions... of the accident. I shouldve called but instead

I decided to run to the high school and take Lucas's eyes of the street and he got hit." said Brooke

"Brooke, you probably got a feeling but no one has visions." said Karen

"No its true. She predicted alot of stuff." said Peyton

"You know?" asked Haley

"Im her best friend of course I know. That's how she knew I was gonna get hit by a car and stopped it, that's how she knew that I was gonna have a fight with

my dad. Thats how she knew me and her were gonna have a fight and thats how she knew Lucas was gonna get hit." said Peyton

"Hey cheery."

"Lucas?"

"I think the correct response would be Broody but ok."

"I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too."

"Brooke what is it? What did you see?" asked Peyton

"Lucas. He's gonna wake up." said Brooke

"What?" asked Haley

"I saw it. And my visions always happen on the same day I see them. He s gonna wake up!" yells Brooke excitedly

"You really love him, dont you?" asked Karen

"All I really want to see is Lucas laugh again, hear him song off key, watch him roll his eyes when I steal French fries off his plate. All I'm trying to say is, I'm crazy about your son and I hope that's enough for you." said Brooke  
"That's more than enough." said Karen

Naley's House:

"What if Brooke's right? About her vision?" asked Haley

"Lets hope that she is." said Nathan

"I miss Luke but I rather it be him then you." said Haley

"What? You've known Lucas longer than me. Youve known him since youve been kids." said Nathan

"What I meant was... he's a fighter.. he'll make. You on the other hand would die without me." said Haley then laughing

"You got jokes?" asked Nathan

"A couple." said Haley

Brooke's House:

"Why are you pacing?" asked Peyton

"Its 10:00 and I havent got a phone call about Lucas. 2 more hours and he might never wake up." said Brooke

"What makes you say that?" asked Peyton

"My visions have never been wrong. If its wrong this time then... Lucas might die." said Brooke

"You need to calm down." said Peyton

"No. Im going to the hospital." said Brooke

"Brooke its late." said Peyton

"I dont care." said Brooke

Hospital:

"Come on, Lucas. Wake up." said Brooke

"Hey." said Karen, "Kinda late isnt it?"

"Just... waiting for Lucas to wake up. He's gonna wake up." said Brooke

"Brooke. Maybe you should get some rest." said Karen

"We were suppose to see each other that night. He's was gonna come to my house." said Brooke

"Excuse me but there shouldnt be visiters at this time." said the Doctor

"I just forgot something." said Karen

"Miss?" asked the Doctor

"Yes?" asked Brooke

"You have to go." said the Doctor

"You dont understand, Lucas is suppose to wake up today." said Brooke

"It's 10 to 12." said the Doctor

"Yeah, I know. He can still wake up." said Brooke

"Be done by 12." said the Doctor then leaves the room

"Goodnight Brooke." said Karen then leaves

"Comeon Lucas. Just open your eyes." said Brooke, "Come on."

10 Minutes Later:

"Its 12." said the Doctor

"Yeah I know." said Brooke crying, "Goodbye Luke."

Peyton's House:

"He didnt wake up." said Brooke crying

"Brooke." said Peyton then hugs Brooke

"He was suppose to wake up." said Brooke

"First, you're gonna let go. Now, we're gonna sit... and you're gonna cry on my shoulder, for as long as you need to. Okay?" said Peyton


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_**(Brooke's Flashbacks)**_

_**"That is really great. I'm proud of you. Okay, see you in a bit"  
"Okay, see you later boyfriend… (Pause) What?"  
"Nothing, it just feels good to hear you call me boyfriend"  
"Feels good to say it" **_

_**All I really want to see is Lucas laugh again, hear him song off key, watch him roll his eyes when I steal French fries off his plate. All I'm trying to say is, I'm crazy about your son... crazy about your son... crazy about your son."**_

"Hey." said Peyton

"Hey." said Brooke

"I have something to tell you... its about Lucas." said Peyton

"Peyton." said Brooke

"He's awake." said Peyton

"What?" asked Brooke

"He's woke up this morning." said Peyton

Hospital:

"Hey cheery." said Brooke

"Lucas?" asked Brooke

"I think the correct response would be Broody but ok." said Lucas

"I missed you so much!" yells Brooke

"I missed you too." said Lucas then kisses Brooke

"You scared me." said Brooke

"My mom told me about the visions." said Lucas

"Im sorry Luke. This was all my fault." said Brooke

"No its not." said Lucas

"Yes it is." said Brooke

"Its okay." said Lucas  
"It's not. It can't be, it's to much to forgive." said Brooke

"Well… Too bad, because I forgive you." said Lucas  
"You can't" said Brooke  
"I just did, so you're gonna just have to deal with it. I am the guy for you Brooke Davis." said Lucas  
"I love you" said Brooke  
"I love you too ... ... ... pretty girl." said Lucas

Brooke's House:

"Have I told you how much I love you today?" asked Lucas  
"Not really." said Brooke  
"Well I do...and even when I don't tell you it means a lot to me to know that you're here...it means everything." said Lucas

"I am here...we both are." said Brooke  
"I know. Its good being here...especially with you." said Lucas  
"I just wish you could rescue me." said Brooke  
"From what?" asked Lucas  
"From ALL of it" said Brooke  
"Ok then, I will...If you promise to rescue me back." said Lucas  
"I promise." said Brooke

_**Brooke: Life kicks you sometimes. It scares you and beats you up, but there's a day when you realize that you're not just a survivor. You're a warrior. You're tougher than anything it throws at you.**_

_**Lucas: There comes a time when every life goes off course. In this desperate moment you must choose your direction. Will you fight to stay on the path while others tell you be who you are? Or will you label yourself? Will you be honored by your choice? Or will you embrace your new path? Each morning you choose to move forward or to simply give up. **_

_**Haley: Things arent always going to be fair in the real world. That's just the way it is. But for the most part, you get what you give. Rest of your life is being shaped right now. By the choices you make. The dreams you chase. And the person you decide to be. The rest of your life is a long time. And the rest of your life starts now.**_

_**Peyton: Its a rush. The new darkness that appears, everything is coming at you so fast. One second you're happy with your life and then you get this over towering feeling of saddness. In this depression you feel alone, knowing of rejection. And you dont know how to react because simply of the process of letting someone in, especially when the people closest to you disappoint you even when you think they were protecting you but all we need to do is breathe.**_

_**Nathan: Life is funny sometimes. It can push pretty hard. But if you look close enough, you can find hope in the words of children, in the bars of the song and in the eyes of someone you love. And if you´re lucky, I mean, if you´re the luckiest person on this entire planet, the person you love decides to love you back .**_

The End!


End file.
